Rosas para la Eternidad
by Suno-Andrew
Summary: Una esencia, un sueño. Una persona que da fuerza. "Solo necesitas seguir adelante" NO YAOI (por si las dudas :P)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Es obra de Kyoko Mizuki-sama y Yumiko Higarashi. Este historia es sin fines de lucro (aunque tampoco creo que ganaría dinero xD)**

**Personajes Principales: Anthony Brower y Terry Grandchester (no hay mas de todas formas xD) **

**Notas Autora: ¿Que tal? Hoy me entro la locura de querer compartir parte de las primeras historias que escribí este es uno de los primeros minifics que escribí de Candy Candy, realizado para la GF 2011. Ya tiene tiempo que lo plasme, edite unas cosas, razón por la cual puede diferir un poco del escrito original que esta el Foro Rosa. Y como siempre, espero no aburrirlo con la historia, sinceramente y como he dicho muchas veces no soy buena escribiendo... u.u hago lo que puedo. Espero que al menos se entretengan un poco ;) **

* * *

***-* Rosas para la Eternidad*-***

**Minific por: Suno GF 2011**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**  


La penumbra de la noche acercándose ejercía una fuerza extraña sobre toda la ciudad. El silencio siempre acechaba el corazón de ese hombre… todos los días era igual.

Al caer la noche sentía mucho temor, temor de que lo amargos recuerdos regresaran a él. Durante el día eran soportables, sus actividades diarias lo hacían distraerse por momentos, pero… todo se agravaba cuando por las tardes, tenia que regresar a aquella habitación, vacía y oscura.

Dormir, ya no era algo que él disfrutara, porque desde ese día, cuando perdió lo que era mas importante para él, solo lo atormentaban las pesadillas. Siempre que comenzaba a soñar lo hacia con esos momentos felices que pasaron juntos… su tarzan pecoso arrugando la nariz y haciendo que sus pecas se notaran más, su maravilloso viaje a Escocia y ese beso…. Ese beso que fue el "comienzo" de un inmenso amor que su corazón ya le había anunciado desde mucho antes, desde que la conoció.

Pero el final siempre seguía siendo el mismo, áquella dolorosa despedida, esas lagrimas que él había derramado y que estaba seguro ella también lo había hecho. Ahora una vez más, estaba ahí, sobre esa cama en la que de nuevo se repetiría la misma historia. Ya no sabía si era mejor dormir o no hacerlo.

"Al menos se que ella es feliz" pensó para sus adentros. Ya no deseaba hacerla sufrir de nuevo, aunque ahora tenía la oportunidad de buscarla y hablar con ella, la preocupación de que fuera otra vana ilusión y que de nuevo fuera imposible que llegaran a ser felices, se lo impedía. Al parecer, ella ya lo había superado, no podía llegar a modificar de nuevo su vida, y aunque ello lo estuviera matando poco a poco, mientras ella estuviera bien, nada mas importaba.

"Después de todo, creo que no soy tan fuerte… no como lo es ella". Y con este pensamiento, Terry cerró sus ojos nuevamente, aunque ello significara malos recuerdos.

De pronto, un delicado aroma a rosas hizo que de nueva cuenta los abriera. Ahora, se hallaba en un enorme jardín, en el había rosales de todo tipo y su suave fragancia lo hacían estar tranquilo.

"Este no es el mismo sueño…" pensó mientras avanzaba por el jardín. Enseguida notó la presencia de alguien que regaba con mucho cuidado y atención un bello rosal. Los pétalos de esta rosa eran blancos como la nieve y había un brillo especial reflejado por los rayos del sol. Terry se detuvo a observar a aquella persona…. El rubio chico sonreía cuando veía aquella rosa blanca.

¿Albert?- pronunció finalmente Terry.

El chico terminó de regar el rosal, bajo la regadera al suelo, y volteo a verlo.

No, aunque te le pareces, tú no eres Albert – dijo Terry – ¿Quien eres tú?

La persona frente a él no contesto, solo cortó delicadamente una de áquellas rosas, la tomo entre sus manos y la olió.

¿No te parece hermosa? – preguntó mientras la contemplaba – la vida es como esta rosa… nace, crece y al igual que ella se alimenta del sol para luego marchitarse y dar paso a una nueva estirpe de rosas; la vida se alimenta de experiencias y recuerdos para finalizar etapas y dar paso a nuevas emociones y oportunidades.

¡No has contestado mi pregunta! ¿Quien eres? – preguntó un desafiante Terry

¿De verdad te importa saber quien soy? ¿No debería preocuparte más el tipo de vida que llevas? Desolado, sin el valor para tomar decisiones.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, no hables como si me conocieras

Desde el momento en el que entraste a la vida de Candy, todo lo relacionado contigo es de mi incumbencia.

¿Candy?- pronunció con sorpresa el ingles – ¿que relación tienes tú con Candy? Exijo que me digas tu nombre.

Esa misma determinación me gustaría que la usaras en el momento adecuado, por fin te oyes mas como el Terry que solías ser. Si eso te alivia un poco, te diré quien soy. Mi nombre es Anthony… Anthony Brower

Anthony – dijo sorprendido – Pero eso es imposible…

No lo es, y auque tú no me conoces, yo a ti si, Terry Grandchester

Terry se detuvo a pensar un momento… recordando la primera vez que había escuchado aquel nombre.

Anthony… así que tú eres áquel a quien Candy amaba tanto, áquel que no podía olvidar, áquel que considere una sombra sobre mí. Por fin puedo conocer a mi "eterno rival", Anthony Brower Andrew… Pero ¿a que has venido?

He venido para hablar contigo, deseaba agradecerte el tiempo que cuidaste de Candy, el que le hayas ayudado a superar mi muerte y que no me recordara de forma triste. También tu amistad con mi Tío Albert eso algo mas por lo cual agradecerte.

¿Albert? ¿Albert era tu tío?, ahora comprendo el parecido entre ambos. Veo que me conoces bien, pero como te habrás dado cuenta, en ningún momento cuide de la pecosa, lo único que hice fue hacerla infeliz

Te equivocas Terry, el tiempo que estuvo contigo, ella fue feliz al igual que tú

¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? – dijo un Terry verdaderamente frustrado – La he abandonado, fui un cobarde que no supo luchar por ella, a pesar de que trate de ser yo mismo, al final me dejado llevar por las demás personas y mira como he terminado.

No te ciegues a ti mismo, sabes que todo lo que hiciste fue por su bien, probablemente, en tu lugar yo habría hecho lo mismo. Las primeras veces que te observe, me di cuenta de la situación por la que pasabas, al principio debo admitir que tu actitud no era de mi completo agrado, pero con el tiempo comprendí lo mucho que amabas a Candy. Fuiste capaz de arriesgar todo para que ella no sufriera, incluso pediste la ayuda de tu padre a pesar de la difícil relación que llevaban. Te sacrificaste a ti mismo, eso no es algo que cualquier persona haga.

Pero no me ha servido de nada, al final cuando creí que por fin podríamos estar juntos y que podría darle una vida digna, la deje ir de nuevo.

Ambos conocemos a Candy, aunque tú no la hubieras dejado ir, Candy tampoco lo habría aceptado, la situación por la que pasabas con Susana era difícil de asimilar por ella. Pero ahora todo eso ha terminado.

Si, termino, pero ahora no tengo el coraje para buscarla de nuevo. Yo… no se que hacer… ¿acaso deseas que le haga daño? No te entiendo Anthony

Te lo dije hace un momento, la vida se alimenta de eso. Hay cosas que no puedes evitar, pero no por eso dejaras de vivir,

Eres una persona extraña, la pecosa siempre te definió como "un ser magnifico". Me doy cuenta que has aprendido a conocerme, no me parece justo el que yo no sepa nada ti.

Probablemente – rió Anthony- ¿Deseas saber algo de mí?

Solo lo suficiente para estar a la par, ¿no te parece?

No hay mucho que contar, mi madre murió cuando aún era muy pequeño, parece ser que para mi padre fue difícil superar su muerte, por eso decidió dedicarse por completo a su trabajo. Yo me quede al cuidado de mi Tía Abuela Elroy, junto a mis primos Archie y Stear

Si, ese niño americano y el inventor loco – Terry dejó salir una sonrisa

Exacto, Archie se refería a ti como "ese aristócrata malcriado", en verdad estaba celoso de ti, pero después de que le salvaras en áquella ocasión en Escocia, su relación mejoró un poco

Pero fue por poco tiempo… Ahora dime ¿como conociste a Candy?

Suponía que eso era lo que te interesaba saber- dijo mientras caminaba por el jardín y llegaban hasta el portal – Aquí fue donde la conocí, en este portal de rosas. Ella lloraba, sus lágrimas me conmovieron enormemente y decidí animarla un poco. Es un grato recuerdo que guardo en mi corazón, porque fue la primera vez que ví su hermosa sonrisa.

Mientras hablaba, Terry observó el sentimiento con el que Anthony pronunciaba todo eso.

Ese rosal – señaló Terry – el que regabas, es especial, ¿no es cierto?

Si – afirmó Anthony – Como sabrás, ella se crió en el Hogar de Pony, así que nunca conoció el día de su nacimiento. En una ocasión le dije que cuando brotara mi nueva estirpe de rosas, ese día seria su nuevo cumpleaños. Y así sucedió, nació esta rosa blanca "Dulce Candy"

¿"Dulce Candy"? – dijo Terry – Lleva el nombre de la pecosa

Si, así es. Antes de que muriera, desee con todo mi corazón que Candy fuera la chica más feliz, quería verla sonreír todos los días, para ese entonces creí que estaría con ella para siempre, pero… aunque las cosas no sucedieron como esperaba, mi deseo no ha cambiado en absoluto. Tú deseas lo mismo, ¿no es así?

Si – contestó Terry mirándolo a los ojos – yo también lo deseo. La primera vez que supe de ti, deseaba conocerte y saber quien eras. Aquella vez que Candy y yo nos encontramos en el zoo donde trabajaba Albert, hablamos acerca de ti. La forma en que ella se expresaba de ti hizo que los celos se apoderaran de mi, mas aún cuando mencionó que la primera vez que nos conocimos yo le había traído recuerdos de ti, quizás por eso dije cosas que hirieron sus sentimientos.

Así somos los seres humanos – le dijo mientras se sentaba en una pequeña banca – Este jardín fue testigo de muchos momentos que pasamos juntos, incluida la ocasión en la que yo también sentí celos. Candy me hablo acerca de áquel chico que había conocido en la colina de Pony. Se refería a él como "su príncipe" y lo mencionaba de una forma especial. Yo me preguntaba quien era áquel que había conquistado su corazón. Cuando ella me dijo que ambos éramos muy parecidos, creí que yo les gustaba porque me parecía a él, porque mirándome a mí, lo miraba a él. Pero nunca olvidare las palabras que me dijo esa ocasión, yo le gustaba por ser quien era, por mi forma de ser. Eso me trajo una inmensa alegría.

Conmigo sucedió lo mismo – dijo Terry con la mirada perdida entra aquellas rosas - aunque en ese momento no lo comprendí, con el tiempo me di cuenta que la pecosa me amaba tal y como era.

Y es por ese amor, que no debes rendirte, la felicidad que deseo para Candy, se que tú se la puedes dar. Necesito estar seguro que las cosas entre ustedes se han solucionado. Quizás sea difícil, pero se que eres una persona fuerte y decidida.

Anthony tomo una Dulce Candy y se la entregó a Terry

Esta rosa contiene mi escencia, parte de ella también esta dentro de ti. Yo te daré el valor que necesitas.

Anthony… ¿que es lo que pasará contigo?

Recuerda que "la gente muere, pero ellos pueden vivir para siempre en nuestros corazones". Cuando veas esta rosa, piensa en mis palabras. Esto era todo lo que tenía que decirte. Solo prométeme que siempre cuidaras de Candy

Lo prometo – dijo Terry estrechando su mano

Anthony partió de nuevo hacia el portal, Terry observó como se marchaba y su figura desaparecía entre áquellas brillantes rosas. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse, un viento suave hizo que Terry despertara… efectivamente, una vez más se encontraba en su habitación.

La ventana abierta, dejaba entrar áquel viento refrescante. Terry se levantó de la cama, en su mano estaba áquella rosa blanca que Anthony le había entregado.

Anthony… - pensó Terry – ¡Gracias!

Terry tomó su abrigo junto con la dulce candy y partió hacia la estación. Abordo el tren rumbo a Chicago con las palabras de Anthony en mente.

Aún no sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Candy, pero parte de Anthony estaba con él y sin duda todo marcharía bien…

* * *

**Notas Finales: Espero que la lectura les haya agradado. Esta historia surgio de un sueño loco (?) xD Ademas de que siempre me hubiera gustado que Anthony y Terry se conocieran... *se sumerge en su mundo de ensueño* Gracias por leer :D**

**-Suno-chan-**


End file.
